Genin Wars
by SMBEffect
Summary: When strange events occur and a Genin War starts, each must pick a side. Will the teams fall apart and will new ones be formed? In the world of Naruto, all is fair in love and war. My first fic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Well, this is my first fanfiction. Usually, I like writing short stories, but I'm a pretty big Naruto fan. Please enjoy and review!

"_Italics surrounded by quotes indicate a character's thoughts." _

_Italics by themselves indicate titles or emphasis._

**Genin Wars**

Konoha was gorgeous village. The leaves had a beautiful, light green shade, and the water was crystal clear. Birds chirped as they flew through the skies or planted themselves on a small branch. Adults hustled passed each other for the day's activities, and the children played Ninja in the alleyways. Everything seemed pretty normal.

Well…

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

Naruto Uzamaki was walking down the street one morning. His small brain trying to comprehend is surroundings. Dew still lay thick on the ground, along with the sweet smell of coconut. People were quite loud walking the streets that day, but one voice could be heard over the rest.

"NARUTO!" The voice screamed.

Slowly, Naruto turned to see Sakura pushing her way through the crowd. He just kept walking, knowing she would eventually catch up. Naruto was so tired, in fact, that he didn't even notice Sakura poking him from the back.

"I'm talking to you! IDIOT!" Sakura spun him around and delivered a punch to his face. Naruto flew backward, hitting the wall and mumbling to himself. Now, he was awake.

"What was that for?" Naruto said drowsily. Sakura walked up to him and grabbed him by his neck, shaking him like a doll.

"How dare you attack Sasuke while he's sleeping! His arm's broken!" She screamed. Naruto, regardless of his strange facial expressions at the moment, was completely confused. He waited till Sakura's rage had died a little and then escaped her hand.

"Why would I do that to Sasuke?"

"Don't make me state the obvious."

"But why do you think I did it?"

Sakura's facial expression changed completely. Instead, she put her hand over her mouth while her face bloated.

-------------------

The gates of Konoha were grand. Temari had certainly taken notice, turning quickly as she approached.

"Are you guys coming?"

Kunkuro and Gaara were walking slowly toward her. They both looked quite tired, if a tad bored.

"Give us a minute Temari." Kankuro said in a very unenthusiastic voice. Temari just turned around and continued walking through the gates, obviously annoyed by her lazy siblings.

Temari soon came to a halt. Her foot had knocked against something. She looked down, only to find a large scroll. It was still folded up, but lying in the middle of the path. Carefully, she picked it up and looked it over. When she had lost interest, Temari slipped it into her bag and kept walking.

It was just some strange scroll.

"_Maybe I can get money off this."_

-------------------

Somewhere in Konoha, Kakashi Hatake was hanging upside down reading _Make Out Paradise: The Secret Techniques_. He flipped the pages with excitement, his eyes read with curiosity.

It was this kind of thing that got ninja killed. That was, for most ninja. In Kakashi's case, this meant a sneak attack from a certain someone...

Suddenly, Kakashi felt leather rub against his thigh. Still entranced in his book, he gripped it tighter and pulled it against him.

"_Oh…Baby…" _He thought, his eyes sinking. "_I'll be right there…"_

Any sane person, at the moment, would have felt a small thump from the branch. Kakashi, apparently getting some intimate ideas, didn't notice.

"_Ah…"_

It was then that Kakashi realized he wasn't alone. Someone was actually sharing the branch with him, and their presence abnormally close. He gulped, and slowly turned his head.

There was Gai. His thumb stupidly hanging in the air, and one eye shut.

Kakashi felt a little nautious. Gai was a little too close, and his outfit didn't do him any justice.His trance went from intimate to glaring and outraged. Now, it was strange enough having Gai next to him, but they were both adults, hanging from a tree branch.

Oh, and they were sixty feet off the ground.

-----------------

Much deeper in that same forest, two figures were making there way through an assortment of trees and bushes.

"You're kidding." One of them said in a hushed tone. The voice was low, so it wasn't very easy to comprehend.

"What?"

"Never mind."

They continued walking the same direction, the opposite figure picking off random leaves and crinkling them up in his palm.

"You never said that it was going to be last night. Then, all of a sudden it happens and I'm stuck questioning my sanity." The first figure stated.

"That's strange, because I question your sanity too." The other figure chuckled.

As he was laughing up his mediocre comment, he stepped on something.

It was a pair of green tights.

Both of them looked a little closer, as if staring would tell them why the green outfit was lying there.

"I feel sick."

----------------------

Meanwhile, Sakura was having one hell of a time trying to blurt out her words to the black-eyed Naruto.

"We found your shirt!" She finally said. Now, she was almost crying. Her hand just couldn't contain the laughter, and she laughed out loud. Naruto, on the other hand, looked puzzled.

Then he looked down.

"Oh. That's what I forgot this morning…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter is a little boring! I hope by reading chapter 2 it will at least be a little more interesting! Please don't be too harsh, considering this is my first fanfic.

Thanks so much for reading!

See that box in the corner? Click please!

PLEASE REVIEW! Your comments are MUCH appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals Return

Here's chapter 2! Please review and Enjoy!

"_Italics surrounded by quotes indicate a character's thoughts." _

_Italics by themselves indicate titles or emphasis._

**Genin Wars**

**Chapter 2: Rivals Return**

Ino Yamanaka was quietly asleep in her bed, mumbling and fumbling her hands around her pillow. For reasons unknown, she apparently decided to lock her door the previous night. Maybe she was scared of someone coming into her room?

"Ino, sweety?" A light voice called behind the doorway, "Are you awake dear?"

The girl in the bed responded by mumbling to her self a little bit more.

"Why do you have your door locked?" The voice called, shaking the handle a little bit. Apparently, the sleeping Ino must've heard this wrong.

"OH…Sas-"

"What was that? Please answer me Ino."

"Yes, you can make my day any time…Oh…"

It was right about now that voice had gotten worried. The door handle was fiddling uncontrollably, but Ino stayed in dreamland.

Apparently, she was getting more ideas.

"OPEN THIS DOOR INO!" The voice screamed, pulling on the doorknob.

"You can open my door any time you like, Sasuke…"

-----------------

The two figures continued making there way through the forest. This time, however, one of them had a small paper bag in their hands.

"How did he lose his pants out here, though?" The one with the paper bag stated. "You don't think he was…"

"The day that guy gets a date…"

"…"

They continued through the forest. Yesterday, it was essential for them to get as far away from the village as possible, considering if anyone…Happened to drop by.

"He could've been following us."

"It would make sense."

They both pictured the boy in green tights, marching through the forest after them. Calling out to them and wondering what they were doing.

"I think Lee keeps those things on a little too tight." The deeper voice stated.

"Don't make me hurt you."

--------------------

Ino's Mother kicked the door down and marched inside, only to find Ino sitting in her bed with her head on her hands. She turned her head a tad, wishing she had a camera. It was at that moment, which Ino finally awoke.

She looked up at her clock, yawning slightly. When she saw her mother in the room, and her door knocked down, Ino got a little upset.

…

"YOU JUST BARGED INTO MY ROOM?" Ino screamed.

"Now Ino, try to listen. Why in the world did you have your door locked?"

"How would I know? I didn't lock it!" She yelled, running for the bathroom, slamming the door on her way in.

"Oh I-"

"ALL I ASK IS FOR A LITTLE PRIVACY!"

"So, you did lock your door?"

"NO!"

Her mother left the room, a little smile on her face.

--------------

"GAI SENSEI!!! Teach me your incredible ways!"

Lee was on his knees, bowing to a large poster of Gai. Some candles were dimly lit in the room, and a vanilla scent wandered throughout the room.

"I will always follow you and give everything my all! Please continue to teach me the way of the ninja!"

Or was Gai teaching him something else? Considering he wasn't wearing any clothes. This was Lee's…Morning ritual…Or his "Gai-Sensei shrine."

"Well, until next time, great sensei!"

Lee walked out of his shrine, and over to his closet. Quickly, he looked inside.

"…"

--------------

A few trees rustled just outside Konoha. The two figures had finally reached their destination.

"Do you think we should return _them_?" TenTen whispered, giggling slightly.

"I'll do it. He might get nervous if you come." Neji responded, shaking his head.

The morning winds blew across the shining grass, welcoming the sun up from its horizon. They both looked up to the sky, smiling at each other every few seconds.

"Well, good luck! I just hope he doesn't-"

"Pray for me."

TenTen and Neji both took arms through the field and walked their separate ways as they reached Konoha.

Neji checked that he had the paper bag, holding it away from him at all times. He didn't even want to know how long Lee had gone without washing the disgusting green outfit. He just hoped that Lee's simplistic mind wouldn't freak out when he brought them back.

_This should be…Interesting…_

------------------

Ino was so mad that she smeared her mascara.

"_Damn!!!"_

She bit her lip, trying not to yell. Her mother had enough ideas about her now; she didn't want to add more to the pile.

…

After a nice, long…Cold shower, Ino was infuriated. If anyone was around, they might see her head get bigger and her eyes turn to flames.

Once again, she bit her lip. This time, however, Ino bit too hard, and her lip started bleeding. She frantically ran around the bathroom, looking for something to cover it up. At long last, she carefully ripped a piece of toilet paper and put it up to her lips.

It was then, that she saw _it_.

"…"

She inched closer to _it_, her towel starting to loosen up. Carefully, she snatched _it_ off the medicine cabinet and held _it_ in front of her. _It…_was a bottle.

"_HORMONE INJECTIONS?!" _She thought, her towel slowly slipping off.

Ino's face was on fire now, unable to speak through her anger. Then, she took notice of a small little piece of paper around the neck of the bottle. Obviously, it was a note.

Dear, Ino…

-----------------

Lee scrambled around the house, throwing objects across the room. His clothes had to be around here…Somewhere. He checked most of the house; going through everything from his kitchen cabinets to his cats littler box.

"_Where are my clothes?"_

All of sudden, Lee had a revelation. Or, what he believed had happened.

"_It must've been Gai-sensei!"_

He then started to weep on his arm and took a seat on the couch, almost giving him a rug burn as he sat down. He thought about how amazing Gai was, and what a role model he had been ever since he became a Genin.

"_Gai-sensei, you care so much!"_

The tears continued to stream down Lee's face. Every picture in his mind belonged to the _role model_ that was Gai.

All of a sudden, a knock on the door could be heard. Lee piped up in excitement and ran over to it, already bouncing his feet up and down in joy.

Neji stood outside the door.

"Neji?" He put his hand up to his forehead, somehow acknowledging his presence.

The Hyuga quickly turned his head, seeing Lee in his…Nothingness. He scowled and looked Lee in the eye. Then, he handed the paper bag over.

In his excitement, Lee ripped the bag open and found his precious - Ahem - green outfit. He couldn't share this joy with Neji, however, because he believed Neji had stolen the article of clothing from him.

"_Why would Neji steal my clothes?" _Lee thought.

"_WAIT! He must…"_

Neji turned to leave. Instead, Lee spun him back around and put his foot up against his neck.

"Neji, I challenge you!" Lee blurted out, his eyes burning with anger.

"_Didn't I just give him his clothes back?" _Neji thought.

Lee then reached for his green outfit and tried pulling it on, tripping in the process.

"_Maybe I should've left them on the doorstep?"_

---------------

Sakura walked away from Naruto, apparently forgetting about him. She wasn't really laughing anymore, but chuckled a bit.

'_That Naruto…What an idiot…"_

While she walked past him, Naruto was in deep though. Well, as much as Naruto's small brain could handle. The situation was a little, _big _for him.

As Naruto started biting on his fingernails, he heard Sakura come to a halt. He looked over at her, tilting his head.

"What is it?" He questioned, twisting his nose in the process. Sakura didn't look amused.

"_YOU'D THINK THAT MORON COULD SHUT HIS MOUTH!" _Her inner self yelled, just making Sakura's hearing worse.

Soon it was clear someone was running through the alleyways, yelling Sakura's name. Sakura turned in the direction of the sound, and watched as the figure emerged from the alleyway.

"You…BITCH!" Ino screamed.

Naruto's mind jumbled at the big word.

"_What's a bitch?" _

------------

PLEASE REVIEW!

-------------

Next chapter: **Ninja Don't Play Nice**

Thanks again for reading this chapter! Please don't hesitate to give a review, since they can be so helpful!

I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, so check back!


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja Don't Play Nice

A huge thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed this fan fiction! Please enjoy chapter 3!

"_Italics surrounded by quotes indicate a character's thoughts." _

_Italics by themselves indicate titles, emphasis, or in this chapter, a letter/note._

**Genin Wars**

**Chapter 3: Ninja Don't Play Nice**

_Dear Ino…_

_I haven't really talked to you in a while. I've been have a WONDERFUL time with Sasuke lately…_

--------------------

A certain black haired shinobi sat in Konoha's hospital, bored out of his mind. For entertainment, he picked up a book. Kakashi had given it to him when he visited late last night. He found himself abnormally intrigued by it. It was now almost noon, and Sasuke found the book to be a page turner.

_Make Out Paradise: The Girl Next Door._

Sasuke could now understand the deep…_Passion_…That Kakashi felt while reading these books.

Of course, every time a nurse came in her would stash the book away and pretend to be looking out the window. Then, as they left the room, he would try to spot…_Something_ a little more interesting than the birds outside.

"_Naruto is still dead after this." _He thought.

"_Who knew that they had eye-candy at the hospital?"_

That was, until Sasuke got careless. For the rookie of the year, he didn't always use his head.

It was then that he heard the door open. He shoved his book under his pillow and acted as if he was interested in a blue bird outside the window. When it seemed as though the nurse had finished, he turned around. But, there was one little problem…

The nurse wasn't a female. He froze.

Suddenly, they turned before Sasuke realized he wasn't getting the eye candy he wanted. The nurse then scooted out of the room, laughing all the way down the hall.

"_All nurses should be female…"_

---------------------

Meanwhile, two female Kunoichi were having there own situation in the street. Ino, who had almost come out of nowhere, charged at the Haruno with a killer's ambition. Sakura, completely used to this, smiled and took a fighting stance.

"_She must've done it, judging by that pathetic smile!" _Ino thought, smiling inwardly.

Ino soon scrunched her hand into a fist and lunged at Sakura, heading right for her large forehead. Instead, Sakura raised her palm and allowed it to take the hit. She grabbed Ino's arm and spun her around, releasing her towards Naruto.

Despite the fact that it was noon, Naruto still wasn't quite himself. However, he mustered up enough energy to lunge himself away from "The Ino". Naruto snickered.

The blond haired kunoichi almost fell on her face, hardly keeping her balance. Sakura stood in a defiant stance, obviously triumphant of such a minimal victory. Suddenly, Ino threw a round of kunai at Sakura, almost catching her completely off guard. Sakura managed to dodge the kunai, both of them barely missing her shoulder. A little sweat beaded from forehead, considering she had used a small amount of chakra to dodge the blow.

"_She's serious this time. I wonder what I did." _Sakura thought, snickering at the possibilities.

Sakura soon sent back a round of shuriken, completely missing. It was now that she ran up to Ino, delivering a punch to to the stomache. Surprisingly, the blow connected. She could feel Ino's abnormally tiny organs getting pushed back, but all to no avail. For soon, the blond haired ninja had disappeared, landing behind Sakura. That's when Ino delivered a kick to Sakura's back, causing her to lunge forward, her face almost connection with the ground. Instead, she tumbled forward, releasing another round of shuriken as she was making her way up.

Ino had not seen this coming, however, and ended up with a shuriken in her shoulder. It wasn't a deep wound, but blood did make its appearance. This is when Sakura walked up to Ino, as if declaring victory.

"So, what's your problem this time?" Sakura spat.

"I can't believe you would go so far, Sakura." Ino stated, looking as though she was about to cry. She retrieved the note out of her pocket, tossing it into the dirt before Sakura.

-----------------

…

_Now, you know just as well as I do that you're losing. So, I decided to give you a little bit of help, since you're so far behind. How nice am I?_

_Your friend and rival, _

_Sakura._

--------------------

Kakashi was outraged.

The Sensei fell out of the tree, avoiding each upcoming branch as they plummeted towards the ground. With ease, both Senseis landed on the ground with two feet, smacking the dust off of them.

"Gai, what did I tell you about those sneak attacks?" Kakashi said.

"They're not funny…" Gai said, sighing.

"And how many times have we discussed this?"

"A million…" Gai responded with in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes, a million. SO STOP DOING IT!"

Indeed, Kakashi was still his bossy self from childhood, even around his rival, who strangely obeyed. Well, maybe to your average observer.

"Well, well Gai. I suppose I'd better be heading back." He plopped out his book and continued reading while walking towards Konoha.

Then, he deactivated his sharingon.

---------------------

Neji wasn't the only Hyuga in an _interesting_ situation. It was now a little the middle of the afternoon, and Hinata had run into her unexpected teammate.

Kiba Inuzaka was passing by Hinata earlier that day, knowing he left Akamaru with his sister on purpose. He had other interests at the moment. Kiba had decided to invite Hinata back to his place, for a little…_1 on 1_ session…

It must've been strange to end up in your teammate's closet, which was surprisingly big. Even more strange, was that Kiba started hitting on her. She noticed that he had recently kept his hood back, which she thought must've been a ploy to get her attention.

"So…Hinata…" Kiba said, making little dog noises with his throat.

"O-Oh…U-Um-"

Before she could finish, Kiba placed a kiss on her lips. He looked into her eyes, looking for some sort of: "OK! LET'S GET DOWN AND DIRTY." or "GIVE ME YOUR ALL!"

But Hinata didn't know the male gender well enough, assuming that his was some sort of gesture just to grab onto his head like a whore and kiss him again.

Kiba didn't get exactly what he wanted, but it was close enough.

--------------------

Some people love, and some people hate. Lee and Neji, they were involved in the hate part of the deal. Well…Lee anyway.

Both were on the ground, panting. They had been fighting for most of the afternoon, and they were almost at their limits. Neji was currently sitting on one knee, carefully watching Lee and his chakra points with his Byakugan, expecting any attack. Lee was standing up, but barely. One of his eyes looked bruised, and his leg looked a little crooked.

"Lee, this dosen't have to go any further." Neji stated, trying to not overexert himself through yelling.

It was Lee, who took the moment to strike, landing a kick firmly on Neji's cheek, sending him flying backward onto the grass. Neji quickly stood up, ignoring the immense pain. He threw a round of kunai at Lee and ran towards him, aiming for his main chakra points. He managed to hit one, stopping most of Lee's chakra flow. It also dealt a little damage to Lee's kidney, which made him hold himself with embarrassment.

"Uh, AH! Ugh…OH HU WA!" Lee managed to choke up.

Neji felt quite satisfied, despite that it wasn't what he originally intended. It was all a waste, because Lee surprisingly found a way to fight the _urge._

Lee was now at a major disadvantage, and Neji couldn't quite fiqure out why he kept so persistence. It was while he thought, however, that Lee showed he had a little more wit than one would expect. Just looking at him could give people multiple impressions. Despite any of that, Neji was kicked in the air not once…twice…But three times. He knew what this was, but he had already lost control

In a minute, Neji was lying on the ground, trying to absorb the pain.

"_Hidden Lotus." _Lee confirmed in his thoughts.

"_Teach him to steal my clothes."_

Lee blacked out.

---------------------

"HELL NO! I didn't write that note!" Sakura stated, almost yelling.

Ino and Sakura were current sitting in Mirimako's Tea café, discussing some important manners. Since it was almost closing, most of the customers were gone.

"No, you DID write it. That's for sure! Admit it Sakura, you just couldn't help it!" Ino spat out, turning her head in disapproval.

"There's NO reason for me to start a fight with YOU, Ino. Plus, that note didn't discuss any of the key points-"

"Oh, quit the bull shit. We're here to come to some sort of agreement, but it looks like that's not going to happen!" Ino interrupted.

"Well, with Ino-bitch nothing can ever get settled." Sakura put her lips and a circle and put her hand up like a waitress with way too much to hold.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino yelled, clenching her fist and putting on an expression of hatred.

"I-N-O B-I-T-C-H. IT'S THE NEW SUBSTITUTE FOR INO-PIG!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT BILLBOARD BROW-"

'THAT'S WHAT I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO TELL ME!"

They both stood up, there fists against the table. Ino left first, walking to her house in outrage. Sakura soon left as well, making sure a small tip was on the table.

"_CHAA!"_

---------------------

For a few hours now, Hinata and Kiba had been in the same closet, expressing their love for one another. At least Kiba was sure of his love, because Hinata looked like a fish out of water.

That is, when she wasn't making out.

Kiba just couldn't get enough, expressing his _desires_ for her. Hinata, on the other hand, had tasted enough of Kiba, and wasn't exactly sure if she really wanted to go any further. It was too late to think, however, because Kiba gripped the bottom of her shirt.

He carefully touched her stomach, growling like a dog. Hinata tried to respond by reaching around and grabbing him by his _backside._ She knew that he was now crazy with lust, and at any moment…

Suddenly, he thrusted his hand upwards, leaving Hinata screaming inside of her head.

"_N-NOO! W-WAY TOO CLOSE FOR COMPHORT!"_

She kicked him backward, his hands flying out of her shirt.

"I-I um…Look at the time! I should get going, I don't want my parents too-"

Hinata was out of there before she could even finish. Kiba, on the other hand, was dramatized by love.

"_I need more of that…"_

He howled.

-------------------

That night, Jiraiya was cooking up his new plans for attracting women. Lately, he wasn't exactly getting _done_ as much as he's like to be.

"_Oh boy is that going to change!"_

--------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!

--------------------

Next chapter: **Betrayal**

Check back soon!

I'm not sure if I can continue without some reviews! So tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

WOOT! Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who has read this! Please REVIEW and enjoy this next chapter!

"_Italics surrounded by quotes indicate a character's thoughts." _

_Italics by themselves indicate titles, emphasis, or in this chapter, a letter/note._

**Genin Wars**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

The Hokage of Konoha laughed. Apparently, she had gotten some _entertaining_ earlier that night. It was later out now, but most of the village was still up and about, finishing up the days activities. Many were currently on missions, some of which may not ever come back. This wasn't the most delightful of thoughts, especially for the Hokage. As she sat in her office, she suspected that the night would move slowly.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled, almost waking up half of Konoha. Shizune came scrambling into the room, a small little folder in her hands and Tom-Tom attached to her heel.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She responded, obviously flustered by the call.

"You're getting _those_ out soon, right? IT'S IMPORTANT!" Her fist met the wooden desk in fury.

Shizune just sighed. It wasn't the first time that she had asked her about the stupid things this week, and she hated getting called down every five minutes to confirm the same damn thing.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. But, if I may ask, why is this keeping you up at night? You send ninja out every day on dangerous missions and don't give this much thought to it..." The lengthy reply had obviously settled Tsunade down a little. If that…

"Oh, Shizune." She responded, looking out the window, "That's what I'd like to know. Maybe I'm just hoping it won't backfire."

Shizune stiffened, and scurried out of the office.

-------------------

As the Hokage managed to relieve stress, one genin was not acting like a "good little boy".

"_Damn Hospital."_

Sasuke Uchiha had gotten out of that place so fast the staff started questioning their own sanity, wondering if he was actually there. As you can expect, Sasuke was deeply amused.

Where was he going? Wandering the alleyways right now, he searched for his new target.

"_Screw Itachi. I'm going to kill that yellow haired bastard."_

As he thought about it, the Uchiha assumed that it might be best to check the one place Naruto would probably visit at this time of night.

Ichiraku's ramen shop.

-----------------------

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were together most of the day. Now, with Gaara mysteriously taking off, Temari and Kankuro were sitting in their apartment, wondering…

"Why'd he just take off like that? Gaara's a lot different now than he used to be…" Temari stated, obviously worried about the genin.

"Who knows?" In all actuality, Kankuro knew damn well where Gaara was, but decided not to share with the class.

"I should beat him when he gets back."

Kankuro laughed inwardly.

------------------------

Neji had walked home, and immediately headed for the bathroom to wash up and hopefully clear some of the wounds up. It was the bathing that scared him, for he wasn't sure if TenTen would appear in the window, putting her nose up to the glass and giggling.

That girl was disgusting.

The fight with Lee had ended, but hardly. Neji had to literally get at every one of his chakra points to break him down enough, and it wasn't fun. Despite having to touch the genin, he didn't actually have to walk him home, since they fought right outside of Lee's abode.

Neji relaxed, at least he was _safe_.

-------------------------

At the time of Neji's bathing, the other Hyuga was carefully watching from the corner of a long street. Her eyes were on Kiba, who mysteriously left his house shortly after herself.

What she was seeing wasn't exactly heart warming. Sure, she really did like Kiba, but she wasn't really interested in going all the way, yet. So why had he done this? Her heart felt broken in two…

There was Kiba, making out with TenTen.

Hinata felt sick to her stomach. How many times was he planning on ramming his hand up a girl's shirt in one day? She just didn't get the whole thing, but with Kiba's canine like instincts, she couldn't even imagine how many times he'd want to get laid.

The Hyuga had not forgotten her true love, however. The yellow haired ninja with the little brain and scrunched up face. She liked him the way he was, regardless of them being almost total opposites.

She turned away as Kiba let his hand fly.

"_At least Neji is safe."_

It was then, that Hinata was spun around, a kiss planted on her lips.

"_Naruto?"_

---------------------------

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's ramen hut, slurping down some pork ramen. He ordered a large, and had almost eaten the whole thing. Too bad for Naruto, his weakness would get in the way, for he couldn't see the Uchiha standing behind the large curtain, waiting for his time to strike.

_"It's a pretty simple plan_" Sasuke thought. So he immediately put it into action.

The yellow haired Ninja's butt turned to flame.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" He yelled, trying to pat his ass in hopes of putting it out. Sasuke just started laughing to himself on the sidelines; knowing that he had just scored on Naruto.

Failing to put it out, Naruto had what he thought, been a perfect idea.

"_THE RAMEN!" _He cringed at the thought of wasting ramen like this, but knew it was for his back-sides sake. He poured it on, but the naïve Naruto didn't realize that: Hot + Hot doesn't Cold. The flame got so big, that Naruto was sent running for his apartment.

As simple minded as he was, Naruto knew that it was Sasuke. And he thought he knew why, but…

It was just a guess.

-----------------------

The Inuzuka froze at the sight of Hinata and the mysterious figure as him Ten Ten and himself took off down the street, getting closer to _them _by the second. Kiba had never really given a second thought to cheating on her, knowing that he really did love her, but she wouldn't go far enough. For all he knew, TenTen was a she-beast who wanted to get dirty.

"_Damn! If Hinata sees-"_

Kiba couldn't even finish his next thought, their eyes had connected. Apparently, TenTen and him were walking a lot faster than he thought. He could see her precious eyes in the distance, fresh from kissing another man. A tear almost came to his eyes, but he held it back.

He wouldn't forgive her, or the sand shinobi who'd taken her for himself.

------------------------

In the middle of the night, letters were delivered in Konoha. On each porch, a little envelope appeared, with a little card inside.

_Dear…_

The war was soon going to begin..

---------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!

----------------------------

Next Chapter: **Intentions Revealed**

Yes, this chapter was relatively short, but I couldn't add much more to it or you'd have to wait much longer for it! As always, your comments help! Even if you just have a quick comment!


	5. Chapter 5: Intentions Revealed

Until now, things have been very drama-based. Now, the plot is going to take full affect. Note that this chapter will probably do the most justice to the actual title of the story thus far. PLEASE REVIEW!

"_Italics surrounded by quotes indicate a character's thoughts." _

_Italics by themselves indicate titles, emphasis._

Genin Wars

Chapter 5: **Intentions Revealed!**

A new day had dawned in Konoha. The pink haired ninja was in the bathroom, preparing for the day. Little did she know a surprise had arrived on her doorstep the night before...

"_Hm? Cherry or Missy Mint?"_

In a little bit she had made it to breakfast, carefully stirring her eggs around her plate. Despite very strange looks, she took a few bites and declared it a meal. It was only a moment later that her mother marched into her room and handed her a letter.

It was decorated well enough. The enveloped styled a deep pink with a majestic matching ribbon to match. She opened it slowly, questioning herself about it multiple times. Then, she carefully slid it out of the envelope.

--------------------

"_Maybe it's a yellow hair thing?"_ Naruto asked himself.

He was currently sitting in his tube, soaking his burnt bottom in the freezing water. Natuto had been sitting in there for hours.

Eventually, he left and pulled on his clothes, walking into the kitchen with a severe ass pain. He limped while he walked through the very ordinary kitchen. There was a little white table plopped in the center with a few cabinets, but that was how he preferred it.

You'd think Naruto would be a little more accustomed to the constant and sudden people marching up to his kitchen window and poking their head through.

"Hey!" Kakashi said enthusiastically, a warm smile upon his face. Naruto still managed to spill some of his ramen on the floor. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" He responded in a particularly high voice.

"Well, I came over here to see how you were doing, but it seems like I found something else instead." Kakashi carefully threw a small, yellow letter onto Naruto's kitchen table.

Naruto dived for it like a child on Christmas. Unlike some of his fellow genin, he took no precautions while opening. If this was a trick from Kakashi, Naruto and his smallish brain would be screwed.

Too bad that wasn't the case.

"That's it, Naruto. Hope to see you soon! Ja!" The copy ninja left the window and off to his daily duties, while the boy sat and read his piece of mail.

---------------

Later that day, Hinata was casually walking down the street. She had a lot on her mind, and didn't plan on wasting her day. Considering that she now had something new to add to her plans.

She thought about Gaara. She had been so surprised the night before that she had simply forgotten about Naruto and absorbed her first taste of a different genin.

"_O-Oh Naruto…I-I'm a-afraid that I-I might've found-d someone e-else."_

The Hyuga didn't like the idea of it, but she couldn't deny that Naruto was a blundering idiot when it came to love.

Was she one too?

-----------------

Lee's head hurt a little. He was now in the forest running and training for Gai sensei.

"Keep it up Lee." Gai said as the boy ran by. The stupid thumb, once again, rose into the air. Lee just responded by running and giving him the thumbs up back.

"_That kid is just an inspiration to the youth of today. _Gai thought.

"_I need a tissue…" _

----------------

Shizune and Tom-Tom ran through the streets, papers clutched tightly in their hands…Or their mouths…

"Oh Tom-Tom, I don't think I'll be able to get all these posted!" Shizune panted out. The pig with jewels just gave her a little snort past the papers in her mouth while Shizune managed to paste a few more to a wall.

Tsunade had sent Shizune out that morning to post as many of these posters as possible, and Shizune felt overwhelmed with the stack she was handed.

"_My god…It's not like this has something to do with war."_

She had no idea…

--------------------

_Dear Genin of Konoha,_

_You are due outside of the Hokage building tonight:_

_7:30 PM_

_DON'T BE LATE!_

_With ZERO Sincerity,_

_The fifth Hokage_

-------------------

"_You're shitting me…"_ Neji thought, looking around, as though the whole village could read his thoughts.

It was then that he happened to be bumped by his fellow Hyuga. She was always a shy little thing, alright.

"_Maybe that's why she never has-"_

Hinata apologized quickly, knowing that Neji didn't always like to associate himself with her.

"Um…Neji?" She finally spat out.

"Yes Hinata?" The opposite Hyuga carefully answered, hoping the conversation would soon be over.

"Are you…Um…Going to that…Um…Genin meeting?" As always, it took forever for her to tell him anything.

"Of course," He replied quickly, "There are enough posters up…"

"True. Well…Um…I'll see you later, then?"

"I suppose…"

-----------------------

After quite a bit of gossiping between the Leaf and Sand genin, seven o' clock had finally arrived. Each one carefully stepped out of their apartments, houses, or neck of the woods, ready for the strange meeting they had suddenly been forced upon.

It's not like the state of things had anything to do with this, right? That was the question on a few ninja's minds, especially the female ninja. Each one of them we're flustered with intense feelings lately, and had been using their brains a little too much.

As for the male ninja, most were just living life, especially Kiba, who'd been getting a lot of _action_ lately. Naruto, who was having fun in his simple world, didn't have a care in the world, except having to worry about his backside. Some, however, we're still in the shadows of any of this mayhem. At least for now…

It was a fact that there was some serious animal abuse going on, if you could actually talk to the creatures. Kiba's little dog wasn't exactly paid attention to, and Tom-Tom felt like she'd lost fifty pounds…All at the same time.

"LISTEN UP!" Tsunade yelled, standing on a small pedestal over the large group of Genin. "AHEM!"

Silence.

While many of the kids had chatted amongst themselves earlier, Ino and Sakura made it a point to stay as far away from each other as possible from anger. Hinata and Kiba, on the other hand, stayed away because of their broken hearts. Many of the shops around the small area had closed up, and Jounin were helping in rounding up the absent and keeping the present in line.

"As many of you know, many of the Sand shinobi have been sent here for this particular gathering."

A bunch of heads turned. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were just a few of the victims.

"Please make them feel welcome here. Anyway, it has been brought to my attention that a Genin War has NOT been completed since the third took the job as Hokage. Many of you have probably not heard of one. Therefore, we shall start one immediately. This also means that ANY previous recommendations for chunin have been marked out."

The heads turned, now looking at one ninja in particular. Shikamaru's face took on a distorted form, as though he had just been punched in the face by a clown. He had previously received a recommendation to become a chunin.

"_Well this is troublesome…"_

"WILL YOU PEOPLE KEEP YOUR DAMN HEADS STILL?"

Once again, the heads store back at the Hokage. She cursed inwardly.

"Now, it's a great honor to have both the Chunin Exams and the Genin Wars in almost simultaneous order. That said, there is some preparing that must take place. In the meantime, there are instructions that you need to follow."

If it wasn't for the word "war", Naruto would've sat there, twiddling his thumbs, but he was interested in something. So far, he'd managed to hear everything Tsunade had said, despite all the murmurs.

"_And why did I choose the middle of the crowd again?" _He thought, almost deciding to ponder over it for a few hours. A few doors slammed.

"You will all be given specific directions about this from rather a Sensei or Jounin. I would like to mention something else, however."

All ears and eyes quickly turned to the authority figure.

"Unlike the Chunin Exams, this event requires much more teamwork. For the most part, your teams will consist of 6-8 ninja. Yes, this is quite different than what you are used to. Don't worry too much; I'm sure you're all quite prepared."

The Hokage saw faces ready for talking, so she summed things up.

"Meet your Sensei at the designated location listed on the wall in back of you. See you early tomorrow morning. Ja!"

With Tsunade's departure came a flood of talking, yelling, and running towards the back wall. Meanwhile, the Hokage had disappeared back into her office, massaging her forehead in hopes to drown out the headache.

"_Good thing I got those damn lists laminated…"_

------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!

------------------------

Next chapter: **Pick A Side!**

Hopefully this chapter answered some questions. I'm very thankful to all the readers who have given this fan fiction a chance! Next chapter will probably be up sometime this week, but keep an eye out for it!


	6. Chapter 6: Pick A Side!

It's been an awful long time, I know .Well, I've been kind of busy, but here's the sixth chapter of Genin Wars! Please review and enjoy!

"_Italics surrounded by quotes indicate a character's thoughts." _

_Italics by themselves indicate titles, emphasis._

'This symbolizes words communicated over radio.'

**Genin Wars**

**Chapter 6: Pick A Side!**

By time Naruto had reached the actual list his shoulders stung and his head hurt. Not only did all of the other genin run to the back like wild animals, but they attacked each other like animals too.

"_Finally…"_

As the yellow haired ninja approached his destination, he heard a bunch of other shinobi talking to them quite loudly. Well, if you call swearing repeatedly talking…

"Look at all these bitches getting in the way." This particular ninja was quite a bit bigger than ninja, even rivaling Choji. He shoved Naruto, but didn't seem to take any particular interest in him. Naruto sighed to himself, but carefully took a quick glance at the list. He quickly found his name and turned around. A fist almost met his face, but he dodged it and began crawling under the legs of the other genin in order to get out of the crowd.

"_Don't look up Naruto…Don't look up!" _He thought, as though he actually wanted to look up.

------------------

Kiba was in his glory.

"_Oh, look at those…Not bad..."_

Soon enough, Kiba had made his way up to a sand genin. He wasn't sure of her name, but anyone in that crowd could see his eyes turn to fire.

"What's a piece of honey like you doing here?" Kiba said, his chibi eyes bursting out of their sockets. The sand genin, however, had already escaped into another crowd of people, leaving Kiba whimpering.

"I need to stick my hand-"He stopped, realizing that he had spoke out loud. People all around him started laughing while Kiba turned red and fled the scene.

"…_Up that shirt."_

------------------

Each Genin soon left the area to meet with their Sensei or advisor's. Naruto and Sakura had met up with one another on their way to their designated training field. Neither of them had the time to find Sasuke, so they figured he probably had to pick something up.

"YOU GOT HERE FIRST!" Naruto screamed with a big fat finger in Sasuke's face. When the two genin arrived, they were surprised to see Sasuke already there.

"_Dumbass Naruto. I'd kill him if Kakashi wasn't here."_ The Haruno and Uchiha both shared the thought. They now took their respective positions around their Sensei as he rolled his eyes and prepared for a lecture.

"Okay," Kakashi started, "You guys are probably confused... So, as Tsunade said, we're now in the midst of a Genin War. There are a total of five rounds over a period of four to eight months planned, and each Genin is required to choose a team."

At this point in the lecture, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Each had a cold and dangerous look on their face.

"However, you do not have to stay with your chosen team for more than one round. You will be scored individually each round based on your performance in the team and in the challenge. A scoreboard outside of the Hokage building shall be updated after every round. Yes, that means your electricity bill will go up. Anyway, these challenges will be described to you at every meeting you choose to attend with me." The genin rustled a bit.

"Choose your teams wisely. Remember, these are fairly large teams, so it's important to find a decent balance of skills and abilities. Now-"

"WELL WHAT'S THE FIRST TASK KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Naruto yelled. Immediately after, Sakura delivered a punch to Naruto's stomach. The pain was so overwhelming that Naruto's eyes crossed and he straightened up. As Kakashi opened his mouth again, they all leaned in to listen.

"The first round is…"

------------------

Each group of Genin was educated on the Genin Wars accordingly while Tsunade prepared for some of the other village leaders.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled. A lamp almost fell over, but she quickly caught it with her foot. Soon enough, Shizune had walked in, her hands on her sides. She sighed.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Are the preparations ready yet?"

"You've got to be more specific than that!" Shizune stated, still annoyed.

"THE DINING ROOM!" The Hokage yelled, infuriated.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She responded, but scurried out the door. This left the Hokage ultimately puzzled.

'_Where is she going?'_

-------------------------------

Team 7 was in a state of shock. Sakura's jaw almost dropped, Naruto's eye twitched, Sasuke could have sworn that Sakura's left breast jiggled, and Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Yes, you must track down chickens." He made a cough type sound.

"No, seriously…" The yellow haired ninja stated, slightly amused.

"It jiggled. I swear-" Sasuke cut himself off, noticing what he had spoken out loud. His face turned red, and the rest of the group looked at him like he was insane.

"Anyway, Kakashi- Sensei, I was thinking they might give us something more…thrilling. I mean what about sky diving or something? Now THAT would be cool." Naruto crossed his arms while an arrogant expression lifted on his face.

"Naruto? Would you like my fingers up your ass again?" Kakashi questioned, obviously referring to One Thousand Years of Pain. After hearing that, Naruto sat down. This time on his hands.

'_Just in case.' _He thought.

Eventually they had departed from their meeting and headed for the city. The first task would take place in precisely five days.

---------------------------------------

'Tsunade-sama? The copy ninja said over radio.

'WHAT?! I mean, what do you need?' The Hokage responded.

'They reacted exactly as we predicted.'

'We had the same response from quite a few others.' Tsunade said, sighing to herself.

'I don't think they understand just how important this is…' He sounded concerned.

'Of course not!'

'Well, good luck Tsunade-Sama.

'Same to you Kakashi.'

'Oh, one more thing?'

'UGH, WH-…What?'

'Where are you, anyway?'

'Nowhere too important… For now…Ja!' She turned her radio off, chuckling slightly.

'Ja…'

"_Wow, she's specific…" _Kakashi thought.

-----------------------------

There was one thing on the minds of all the Genin as they descended back into Konoha. Friends who had all previously made alliances swarmed in the streets. On one rooftop, a few ninja stood in a circle.

"So, you're with us Neji?" Sakura said, scribbling a few notes down onto a registration form. "Let's see…So far we've got…":

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Neji Hyuuga

Ten Ten

Hinata Hyuuga

Gaara

They all had their reasons for making an alliance. Some partnered after learning that others had also been accused of something they didn't do, or maybe for a recent relationship. Whatever the reason, they knew they could be a strong team. Sakura reasoned that they had a decent balance of offense and defense.

"Naruto and Ten Ten both of excellent offensive capabilities, "Sakura said, "While Gaara and Neji have ultimate defenses. Then, there's Hinata and I who are a little more balanced." She stood up straight, her fists at her hips.

Meanwhile, on a roof top not too far away, another group of ninja sat down. This time, however, Temari had the registration form. Apparently, she had taken charge.

"LISTEN UP! Sasuke, get your head out of your ass. Shikamaru, wake your ass up before I kick it. Choji put the chips DOWN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP EATING! Oh, and Kiba… Stop looking at my chest!" Temari said, gripping her fan.

"_Contain your anger Temari…" _She thought.

"OKAY! Let me read off the list thus far:

Temari

Kiba Inuzuka

Sasuke Uchiha

Lee Elastic-Ass (Funny look from Lee)

Shikamaru Nara

Choji Akimichi

Shino Aburame

Ino Yamanaka

…Yeah, that's everyone. As far as I can see, we've got an interesting Team. STOP THE CRUNCHING CHOJI! Anyway, we've got great strength from Kiba, Ino ,Choji, Sasuke, Lee, and me. However, we've only got Shikamaru and Shino on the defensive end. But, we've also got a fairly speedy team." When Temari was done analyzing she dismissed the team and headed for the Hokage office.

"_This is going to be a long war…" _She thought.

---------------------

One at a time the forms were handed into Tsunade. She had received just over a dozen forms after the registration and looked them over. By the end of the night she had reviewed every ninja and every team multiple times. She kept a bottle of Sake next to her at all times to fight off sleep.

The genin were at home. Some were preparing, sleeping, or eating ramen. Many of the genin from other villages, however, were designated to stay in homes scattered throughout the village from a shortage of apartments and hotels. The residents of Konoha were generous, and treated their guests warmly. The Hokage, however, wasn't sure if Konoha's genin would treat the guests that nicely..

For example:

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" – Naruto

"I WAS IN THE SHOWER!" - Sakura

"Do you want a pair?" – Lee

"How about taking that shirt off…" – Kiba

"You look pathetic." – Neji.

"Leave me alone…" – Sasuke

Yea, things would be smooth sailing…

-------------------------------------

Thanks for reading the latest chapter!

Please review!!! Also, try not to flame.

Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!

Next Chapter: **Prepare or Fail!**


	7. Chapter 7: Prepare or Fail!

Here's chapter 7 of Genin Wars. If you have been keeping up with this fanfiction, and haven't written a review, please do! Thanks!

"_Italics surrounded by quotes indicate a character's thoughts." _

_Italics by themselves indicate titles, emphasis._

**Genin Wars**

**Chapter 7: Prepare or Fail!**

Naruto woke with a start the next morning. Outside he could hear voices yelling and a slight wind blowing. As far as he knew, today was going to be an interesting day.

'_Sakura said to meet in the second training field. I hope we don't talk before we start train-'_

Before finishing his thought, the yellow haired ninja found a small note on the side of his bed. He could see a few words scribbled down neatly, but it looked as though someone didn't care enough to put it into an envelope. His hand groped at it, trying to find the piece of paper between his fingers. But as he rustled his sheets, he ended up stomach first on the floor with a "Plump!"

The note gently fell from his bed, revealing itself as it landed on the floor:

_Change sides._

Naruto grumbled and clutched his stomach. He let his head collapse with the rest of his body while he screamed into the filthy rug. The shinobi not only had stomach problems, but his mind couldn't quite sort the two words out.

'_Damn it all…I need some ramen.'_

And with that, he picked himself up and fled into the kitchen. In his excitement, however, he completely forgot about the note.

----------------------------------------

Team Waterfall:

Captain: Neji Hyuuga

Co-Captain: Sakura Haruno

Pathetic Loser: Naruto Uzumaki

Team Revenge:

Captain: Shikamaru Nara

Co-Captain: Temari

--------------------------------------

"Okay guys," Neji said, ""Now that we've all arrived, let's talk about this 'Task'. I'm not sure what's so hard about catching chickens, but they do make a pretty big deal about the Genin Wars. So, we'll probably start with some agility training." He gave instructions immediately, making sure _everyone _was following directions. Yes, Naruto would get his ass kicked if he tried anything.

'_Naruto's not smart enough to bring up the chunin exams.' _The Hyuuga thought, obviously referring to his disgraceful defeat during the Finals. So, he figured he didn't have much to worry about.

With the first task coming up in a few days, things were at a panic level. Some of the members of Team Waterfall found themselves pressured to find new and improved ways of tracking. Neji knew very well that they had the Byakugan at their advantage, but Sasuke could work his just as well on the other team. Plus, Kiba and Akamaru could easily track a chicken down.

Around noon they were dismissed from the training ground for the day. Neji had confidence that they would be fine with a few hours of practice until the first round. However, he didn't know how hard the other teams were working.

----------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sat awkwardly upon a small little hill. He watched as his team members slowly galloped around a large track. There was one individual, however, who wasn't quite satisfied with Shikamaru's drill…

"I've already finished twenty-five laps Shikamaru! Gai-sensei would never stand for this!" Lee stated, shaking his head back and forth. Shikamaru woke slowly, his head still rested on his knee.

'_How troublesome…' _He thought.

"Just do a few more laps, then." Shikamaru choked out. Lee's jaw dropped.

"NO!"

"Hm?"

"I challenge you!"

"Come again?"

"If I win, allow me to take you on a dat-" Lee stopped himself before he could finish speaking. Shikamaru attempted to look at Lee, but Lee was already off running more laps.

'_I'm not even going to ask…' _He thought, resting his head on his knee again.

---------------------------------

Two days later…

"You want me to do what?" Naruto asked, his head tilting slightly.

"Let me explain it again for you, "Neji said impatiently, "You have to crawl underneath or legs as we roll the ball on the ground to the back of the line. You've got to try and catch the ball before Ten Ten receives it at the end." It was at this point that TenTen winked at Naruto. He shuddered and took his place in front of Neji.

The team lined up and _opened their legs_.

"You ready Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Can I close my eyes?"

"Just don't look up." After Neji spoke he released the ball while Naruto scrambled on the ground. He had some "Deer in the headlights" look on his face as he approached Gaara. Unfortunately, the Sand ninja had decided to wear some long man-skirt thing that day. This meant that Naruto would have to lift up the bottom and crawl through.

When arriving at the end, Naruto collapsed onto the ground and watched as TenTen gave him a curious look and threatened to shove a kunai up his ass. Naruto got up and covered his backside, prepared for TenTen. Instead, she just pointed at him and laughed. Sakura and Neji just sighed along with the others, obviously annoyed at Naruto's stupidity.

They each practiced the awkward drill multiple times. In the end, one Kunoichi in particular was deep red. Hinata Hyuuga had almost failed one time, staring up at Naruto. Yes, she looked up. However, nobody seemed to notice. Well, nobody except for Sakura who happened to feel Hinata's head move on the back of her dress.

After practice, Sakura grabbed Hitana by the arm and dragged her over to the nearest the girl's restroom. Sakura closed and locked the door behind her.

"Hinata? Sorry if that was kind of sudden." The Haruno said, putting her hand on her arm.

"It's f-fine…" Hinata responded.

"I thought you and Gaara were together? Are you all of a sudden interested in Naruto again?"

"W-Well…Y-Yes…I mean, I j-just can't h-help it. You know w-what I m-mean?" Hinata was obviously hesitant. As usual…

"Hinata, I think I know why Naruto doesn't like you…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, the stuttering can be frustrating at times. I know it's hard, but if you really like Naruto, you've got be more…Foreword. Naruto, being the loud obnoxious pain-in-the-ass he is, finds people who are quiet kind of weird." Sakura stated. She wasn't sure if Hinata would take the advice.

All of a sudden, however, Hinata had a realization. She thanked Sakura, gave her a soft high-five, and left without another word for home.

----------------------------------

The next day…

"_Looks like Team Revenge are shaping up well."_ Asuma thought. He was currently residing in a large oak tree, watching the team guided by Shikamaru. He was concerned, of course. Being his Sensei for a while now, he knew that the team assigning Shikamaru leader could be a mixed bag. Basically, it boiled down to what he did. The boy could be a strong tactical leader or fall on his face from laziness.

"_We'll see during the wars Shikamaru._"

Just as Asuma prepared to head back to Konoha, he noticed Ino throw a fit of rage out of the corner of his eye.

Apparently, during a few of their drills, Choji had "accidentally" spilled grape juice into her hair. Honestly, Kiba viewed it as something a small child would do, but since Ino most likely had the brain of a small child, she screamed and yelled like no tomorrow. To the Team's surprise, she pulled a towel out of her rucksack. She must've packed it _in case something happend..._

At the sight of this, Kiba…Kind of…Let's just say he got _interested in her with nothing on but the towel._ So, as Ino screamed and the team laughed, Dog Boy galloped into the forest, his hand over his pants.

'_Why at a time like this?" _Kiba thought.

------------------

For the Genin Wars, it was tradition to set up stands and invite commentators. They felt it added to the "experience" to have commentators. Also, they have killer _Ramen_ stands.

Usually, the Hokage would supervise some of this, but today was a very special day. With only a few days left until the arrival of the other village's leaders, she was kept very busy with preparations.

She hollered the following at the maids:

"Get in here and fix my make-up."

"Maybe breast implants were a good idea…"

"Does this dress me look fat?"

"Someone get in here and massage my feet!"

And if that wasn't enough, her yelling soon caused Shizune to raise her voice. The assistants' voice, however, was much softer, even as she yelled. So, when the guests had arrived at the village gates, Shizune didn't sound like a complete maniac.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! THEY'RE HERE!" She said, almost getting knocked over by the rushed Tsunade. As she turned around she heard the Hokage curse to herself. She immediately caught up to her, trying to calm her down.

"_I'm hiding the sake…" _

-----------------------------

As more time elapsed, the town soon became anxious. All of the teams were busy with their last minute preparations.

The Genin Wars were about to begin. The genin from Konoha were pretty confident, though. But as all of the genin looked around the village those few days, they noticed just how many other teams there were. What would they be like? Would they be far superior? These questions were troubling, but it was the first step in this war.

.--------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading this chapter! Yes, it was a little short, but I wanted to add in one more chapter before the Wars started.

Please review! All of your comments are HIGHLY appreciated!

Next Chapter: **The First Round**

In the next chapter, expect things to get a little bit for action-packed. Yes, there will be a LOT more Drama to come. I promise!


End file.
